


Off Like A Gun

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Lishman came by the Kash and Grab and asked Lilian to steal some of her things back for her. Lilian agreed, but only because she planned on taking Mickaela with her... as long as her and Mickaela could stop making each other jealous first. Takes place during 3x05 canon time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Like A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was important to add syncing periods in this series, since the point of the series is to explore things that I can't really explore if they are boys. haha I hope I did it in a good way. Anyway, only one more chapter left until this series is over!

After Lydia Lishman had inadvertently revealed to her entire family that she was gay, Lilian Gallagher hadn't really planned on ever seeing her again. Anytime that the older lady texted her, Lilian always made up an excuse for why she couldn't hang out. After a while, Lydia had been able to take the hint.

In fact, it had been weeks since they'd spoken before she randomly showed up at the Kash and Grab. Lilian heard the bell on the door chime, and she looked up, amazed to see the woman so unexpectedly.

Lydia looked very different from the last time that she'd seen her. For a woman who usually wore power suits and expensive jewelry, her t-shirt and jeans attire seemed very odd.

"Why _hello_ there," Lydia said after she'd spotted Lilian leaning over to restock some of the cans on the bottom shelf. She eyed the redhead's ass appreciatively. "Hard at work, I see."

Lilian averted her eyes and went back to stacking cans. It was a good thing that it was Mickaela's day off. As much as Lilian wanted to get her jealous, with the way that Lydia was blatantly undressing her with her eyes, Mickaela definitely would have made a scene.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

"Oh, I was just in the area and decided to drop by," Lydia replied.

Lilian snorted. "Why would you even be on this side of town?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I normally wouldn't, but I came to see my daughter," Lydia answered truthfully. "And I thought, while I'm here, I might as well ask you for a little favor."

Lilian just raised an eyebrow, completely unamused by where their conversation was headed.

Lydia sighed at her reaction. "Oh, don't worry. I just want you to break into my house."

Lilian's eyebrows shot up, and she laughed out loud. "Why would you want me to do _that_?"

"My soon to be ex-husband changed the locks and won't let me get my stuff," the gray-haired woman explained. "I just want you to take a few things back for me."

Lilian rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Come _on_ ," Lydia said urgingly. "Aside from the things I ask for, you can keep whatever you want. It's all insured.

Lilian hesitated, thinking it over. Being from the South Side, her and her family could use any opportunity to get money. And it _did_ sound like fun.

"I'm sure it'll be easy," Lydia continued. "Kendrick always stays up way past three in the morning, drinking himself into a stupor. If you go before noon, he's sure to be out cold."

Lilian smirked and sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it," she finally agreed.

"Excellent," Lydia said with a smile. "So… can I give you a kiss to thank you?"

Lilian just shook her head. "No way," she replied.

She walked to the front of the store without looking back to see if Lydia was following her.

* * *

On the roof of one of the buildings in the abandoned part of the South Side, Lilian and Mickaela had set up an entire obstacle course that was just their own. Lilian used it every day to train for ROTC, and sometimes, Mickaela liked to hang around and shoot her gun to motivate her.

Other times, Mickaela used the area as a shooting range. She stole one of her sister, Izzy's, old dolls and propped it up on a pile of cement blocks to use as a target.

After Lilian had spent hours running and jumping through tires and under wooden boards, she sat on the ground and pulled out a cigarette. She was exhausted from her training, and sore from being on her period. It had been a long day.

She watched Mickaela shoot round after round into the baby doll and breathed in smoke slowly in an attempt to calm down from her bad mood. For some reason, the scene comforted her, and even in their silence, she began to feel more relaxed.

While Mickaela was busy, Lilian reached for her purse and pulled out a mirror. Some mascara had gotten in her eye. She used her finger to dab at it, but all she managed to do was smudge it even more.

Lilian sighed and pulled out more mascara from her purse so she could reapply it. Mickaela stopped shooting and watched her.

"Careful, you don't wanna put on too much. Isn't that a violation of ROTC rules?" she teased.

Lilian shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not officially in training right now, am I?"

Mickaela looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, ever since I came back from juvie, I noticed that you've been wearing more make-up," she said.

Lilian shrugged, not in the mood to talk about it.

"It's not to impress some guy, is it?" Mickaela asked with a smirk. "Or maybe that geriatric old lady?"

"And I noticed you've been looking better too," Lilian shot back defensively. "Does that mean you're trying to impress some guy like Andy Zago?"

Mickaela scoffed. "Like I give a shit what he thinks. He'll fuck _anyone_."

Lilian clenched her jaw and fought back the urge to make another comment. Mickaela saw her anger and looked away. The comfortable air around them completely shattered, and they sat in tense silence.

"You know," Lilian finally said slowly. "That lady, Lydia, came by the Kash and Grab the other day."

Mickaela shot her gun in response.

"She asked me to go steal stuff from her house," Lilian continued. "Her husband locked her out cause they're getting a divorce, and she wants me to get some things back for her."

Mickaela shot her gun again, her face hard as stone.

"You wanna come with?" the redhead asked. "She said we could take and sell as much as we want."

Mickaela finally looked away from her target. "Can I bring my cousins?"

Lilian shrugged. "Sure," she said.

"A'ight, I'm in," the older girl agreed. "But I don't know why you insist on doing shit for this fuckin' old lady. What do you even see in her, anyway?"

"She's loaded," Lilian said with a shrug. "She takes me out and buys me things. It's nice."

Mickaela shot her gun again with a look of annoyance on her face. The Gallagher didn't give a shit about dating people because of their money and they both knew it.

Finally, Lilian sighed. "She's not afraid to kiss me," she finally admitted.

Mickaela chewed on her lip and looked away, eyes flickering with an emotion that Lilian couldn't read.

Lilian exhaled and went back to fixing her make-up. Anger bubbled up inside of her, and she told herself to ignore it. She knew that she wouldn't be feeling so intensely if it wasn't for her time of the month.

Her pelvis throbbed and she moved uncomfortably. Then, suddenly, a realization hit her. She looked at Mickaela in curiosity. "Hey, are you on your period?" she asked bluntly.

Mickaela turned back towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"It just explains things," Lilian said with a smile.

"Are you implying I'm acting like a bitch?" Mickaela growled.

Lilian just laughed. "Actually, no," she said. "Usually when we argue, you're all over me just to get me to shut up. I was just wondering why we haven't fucked yet. And since I'm on _my_ period, I figured we might have synced up or something."

Mickaela rolled her eyes at the younger girl, which only made her smile wider. There was no denying that they were more than just fuck buddies now.

The older girl saw Lilian's smile and averted her eyes, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Talking about periods and make-up… what is this: a fucking sleepover?" she scoffed. "What are we gonna do next: braid each other's hair and make-out with each other like some kind of fuckin' lesbos?"

"So what if we did?" Lilian asked. "Would it really be so bad?"

The only answer that Mickaela had was another shot of her gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
